Sang pour sang mêlé
by Euroz
Summary: Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP [C]
1. Prologue

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

 ** _Prologue_**

Le sol était maculé de sang. L'enfant sourit dans le noir. Il mit son masque en place et hurla d'une terreur feinte.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la tante de l'enfant arriva à ses côtés. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que ses mains se portaient à sa bouche. Elle appela la police.

L'homme avait été tué de nombreux coups de couteau, plus d'une vingtaine. Mais au vu de son poids et de sa santé, il n'avait pas vécu plus de dix ans de plus.  
Aucun indice fut trouver, la femme pleurait son mari, le fils ne comprenait pas et le neveu les fixait d'un air perdu, ses vêtements trop grands dévoilant la toile de son corps.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	2. Avant Poudlard

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

1\. **Avant Poudlard**

Harry glissa silencieusement hors de la maison d'accueil dans laquelle il avait été déposé le matin même. Depuis deux ans, il se baladait entre orphelinats et foyers, depuis la mort de son oncle et les preuves que sa famille n'était pas apte à s'occuper de lui.

Il avait de la chance, il n'était pas trop loin de Londres cette fois-ci. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres alors qu'il pénétrait dans le logement qu'occupait sa tante.

Elle était tombée bien bas, à se vendre pour gâter son fils comme avant. Son client était un homme sec, aux cheveux rares, à la barbe épaisse. Il terminé son affaire et laissa une liasse de billets sur la table de nuit avant de partir.

Harry avança en silence, sa tante n'avait pas bougé, allongée sur le dos.

-Je savais que tu viendrais.

Le brun ne répondit pas, elle tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux verts se glacèrent.

-Cela m'importe peu.

Sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle connaissait. Mais elle ne put s'interroger plus qu'une paire d'aiguille pénétra son cerveau.

Il quitta la chambre parentale pour celle de son cousin. Celui-ci dormait, un paquet de chips vide dans la main. Le brun fit venir à lui le stock de gâteaux qu'adorait Dudley. Il lui ouvrit la bouche et lui enfonça ses grignotages jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Il quitta les lieux sans la moindre trace, laissant deux nouveaux cadavres dans son sillage.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

L'Allée des Embrumes n'était dangereuse que pour ceux qui ne l'était pas. Harry l'était définitivement. Lui seul connaissait le nombre de mort qu'il avait causé, retranscrit dans un carnet noir avec le nom, l'âge de la victime, les raisons de sa mort et la manière.

Il entra dans une taverne et s'installa à gauche du comptoir. Le barman le servit sans avoir à lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Il prenait toujours la même chose.

-Combien de corps ce soir ? questionna un être en se posant sur la chaise voisine.

L'enfant sortit son carnet et l'ouvrit.

-Douze, dit-il.

-C'est moins que la dernière fois.

Les yeux verts lui jetèrent un regard noir et il frissonna. S'il n'était pas si jeune…

-Bientôt Poudlard, non ?

-L'an prochain.

* * *

Harry observa les cadavres autour de la table. Il était de plus en plus rapide, ils avaient à peine eu le temps de réagir avant de mourir. Ses pieds nus baignaient dans le sang chaud de ces politiciens corrompus.

Son visage était tâché aussi, les carotides percées faisaient faillir des jets carmin.

Sur la table, les légumes et la viande étaient saucés du rouge de leur vie. Le vin y était coupé et les elfes de maisons étaient terré dans leur quartier.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	3. Première Année

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

2\. **Première Année**

Dumbledore était surpris en voyant son pion. Il était certes petit et mince mais il n'était pas une marionnette.

Il était arrivé propre, dans une tenue à sa taille, pieds nus, une baguette ne venant pas de chez Ollivander accroché à son avant-bras. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux le transperçaient sans lunettes.

Le Choixpeau sembla lui aussi surpris par le jeune garçon avant de l'envoyer à Serpentard, sous la grimace du Directeur. Il lui avait bien spécifier de le répartir à Gryffondor !

* * *

L'année se déroula étrangement. Harry n'était certainement pas ce qu'attendait les sorciers du « Bien ». Il s'était bien intégré parmi les Serpentard, avait un niveau au-dessus de la moyenne dans tous les cours, boudait le Quidditch.

Les élèves qui disaient du mal de lui se retrouvaient blessés, parfois à deux doigts de la mort. Le soir d'Halloween, le professeur Quirrell annonça un Troll dans le château, qui fut retrouvé mort, badigeonnant le sol du couloir de son sang violet immonde.

Quand Volderell essaya de récupérer la pierre philosophale en fin d'année, il tomba sur le cadavre pourrissant du cerbère, son sang coagulé scellant le bois de la trappe. L'explosant, il atterrit sur un filet du diable carbonisé qui l'éjecta au sol dans une plainte.

Les clés de l'épreuve suivante étaient au sol, à demi fondues, et la porte arrachée de ses gonds. Les pions de l'échiquier de McGonagall étaient gravas et poussières sur les cases bicolores. Son Troll était en morceau, des parties manquaient, preuves d'une utilisation pour les potions. L'épreuve de Snape était intacte, de même que les deux feux qui le condamnait à l'énigme du maître des potions.

Dans la dernière salle, le miroir était brisé, un post-it accroché au cadre : « la pierre est en ma possession. Perdu Dumby. Négociation possible, Voldemort. »

Un hibou vient se poser devant lui et lui tendit une patte, où se trouvait une adresse. Dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	4. Vacances d'été

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

3\. **Vacances d'été**

Harry passa ses vacances comme il passait sa vie avant Poudlard. C'est-à-dire, majoritairement, dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Alors qu'il est installé à sa taverne, où il a rencontré le célèbre Lord Voldemort, dans la peau du professeur de DCFM, un elfe de maison l'aborda.

-Un grand danger attend Monsieur Potter à Poudlard ! Monsieur Potter ne doit pas y retourner !

Alors que l'elfe essayait de le convaincre de rester hors de l'école, il fut rappelé par ses maîtres. Agacé par l'être, Harry lui envoya une fourchette en pleine tête. Ce faisant, Lord Malfoy vit son elfe arrivé à ses pieds, mort.

* * *

Quand il alla chercher ses affaires de cours, il grimaça en voyant celui qui devrait être leur nouveau professeur pour l'année, Quirrell n'avant pas survécu à la possession de Voldemort. Il ne ferait pas long feu. Lockhart était connu dans l'Allée pour être un voleur et un professionnel du sort d' _Oubliette_. Il aurait pu en faire son métier au Ministère.

Il n'arrangea pas son cas en le prenant à parti pour les journalistes de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Le regard froid du futur Deuxième Année leur fit comprendre que ces photos avec l'écrivain ne devaient pas paraître dans leur journal. Sauf s'ils voulaient la mort.

Une fois libéré du blond tentaculaire, il avisa Lord Malfoy et son fils faire face aux Weasley.

-Draco, le salua le brun.

-Harry.

-Lord Malfoy.

-Héritier Potter.

-Je vois que vous êtes tombé sur la lie de Gryffondor. Permettez-moi de vous inviter à quitter cet endroit, afin de se soustraire à leur présence.

-Bonne idée jeune homme.

Harry récupéra habilement le cahier sombre que le Lord allait glisser dans les affaires de la dernière rousse. Son regard admirateur et énamouré valu celui, froid, du Survivant.

Le soir venu, il examina le journal avant de l'envoyer vers son propriétaire, qu'il savait être Voldemort, par la source magique de l'objet.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	5. Deuxième Année

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

4\. **Deuxième Année**

Lockhart dura étrangement longtemps, par rapport à l'agacement qu'il causait à Harry. Le professeur fut retrouvé le 31 octobre au soir, pendu dans ses appartements, le ventre ouvert, ses boyaux lui servant de corde.

Le soir même, Harry se glissa dans la Chambre des Secrets, Marvolo lui avait donné sa localisation après avoir appris que le jeune homme possédait le même don que lui.

Le brun passa des heures avec le basilic, lui permettant d'aller chasser dans la forêt ou de lui apporter de quoi se divertir.

* * *

Ginerva Weasley avait été éduquer dans l'idée que le Survivant serait sien. Malheureusement, son cher et tendre était à Serpentard et le Choixpeau avait refusé de l'y répartir. Alors, elle essayait de se rapprocher de lu par tous les moyens, à l'agacement grandissant du brun.

Après les vacances de Noël, Harry emmena la jeune rousse en « sortie » dans la Chambre. Elle gloussait doucement à ses côtés alors qu'elle avait les yeux bandés et les oreilles bouchées. Il la jeta dans le conduit, le lui faisant dévaler, le descendant grâce aux escaliers une fois qu'elle fut en bas.

Libérée de ses entraves, elle observa les lieux en frissonnant. La salle était grande, parcourut d'une allée bordée de statues de serpent prêt à l'attaque et de bassin d'eau verte. Le tout menant à une immense statut. A ses côtés, Harry siffla quelque chose et la bouche de la statue s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un immense serpent.

-Ha… Harry… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un basilic. Et ce soir, tu es son jouet.

Il siffla en direction du serpent et alla se percher sur le nez de Salazar Serpentard.

Au matin, la Gryffondor fut laissée pétrifiée devant la Grande Salle, à demi nue, ses vêtements déchirés et la mémoire modifier. Personne n'avait été prévenu de son rencard avec le Survivant. Il était donc une nouvelle fois hors de cause.

* * *

L'année se déroula sans autre élément notable. Les nouveaux fans du Survivant se calmèrent rapidement, surtout face à ce qu'ils leur arrivaient dans le cas contraire.

Colin Crivey fut celui qui en subit le plus, s'accrochant avec plus de hargne à son adoration. Il fut laissé plusieurs fois aux portes de la mort. Son appareil photo fut réduit en miette plusieurs fois aussi. Il se calma qu'une fois ramené par un centaure qui l'avait retrouvé dans la toile d'Aragog, une autre bestiole d'Hagrid.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	6. Été avant la 3e Année

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

5\. **Été vers la 3e Année**

Harry passa une nouvelle fois ses vacances dans l'Allée. Il ne fut pas cas du gain des Weasley pour un voyage en Egypte, ce qui devait être une bonne chose pour les deux derniers. Il ne manqua pas, cependant, l'évasion de Sirius Black. Il lui mit rapidement et aisément la main dessus, l'homme étant même venu à sa rencontre.

L'homme lui raconta la vérité, qu'il connaissait déjà en parti. L'animagus lui apprit que le traître, Peter Pettigrow, était le rat de compagnie de Ronald Weasley. Le futur Troisième Année prévient les jumeaux que leur famille risquait d'avoir quelques problèmes. Il enclencha une démarche auprès des gobelins pour avoir aidé un criminel qu'était Pettigrow.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Fred et Georges renoncèrent au nom de leur père et prirent le nom de leurs oncles : Prewett. Ce que fit ensuite Charlie et William. Perceval hésita trop longtemps et fut entaché par le procès, même s'il renonça à son nom par la suite.

Ainsi, en septembre, Sirius Black était libre, innocent et avait repris la garde de son filleul à Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas arrêté ses activités malgré son parrain. L'homme était même peu à peu corrompu par son immoralité. Même Remus Lupin, qui était venu vers eux, n'y pouvait rien. Harry le força même à accepter son loup, à fusionner avec lui. Ce faisant, il n'était plus un danger, même lors de la pleine lune.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	7. Troisième Année

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

6\. **Troisième Année**

Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry écoutait d'une oreille les histoires de ses camarades. Le sourire fin qu'il avait jusqu'alors disparu quand il apprit que le Ministère avait laissé échapper Pettigrow et qu'il tentait d'étouffer l'affaire.

Même s'il n'était pas contre Voldemort, les traitres comme Peter le révulsait. De ce fait, il arracha un morceau de parchemin, traça rapidement quelques lignes et siffla Hedwige pour qu'elle apportât sa lettre à son correspondant.

A mi voyage, le train s'immobilisa et les fenêtres se couvrirent de givre. Harry se tourna vers la porte juste avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre, dévoilant un détraqueur. Alors que les autres frissonnaient de peur, le brun souriait comme un malade, il tendit la main vers la créature et un rayon carmin fonça sur elle. La faisant hurler. Un son aigu qui résonna dans le wagon. La créature se tordit puis sa cape tomba au sol, vide.

-Que s'est-il passé ? questionna le préfet de Serdaigle.

-Un détraqueur, souffla Pansy.

Il la fixa, elle, puis le tas de tissus. Il le souleva lentement et laissa voir un tas de poussière, qu'il enferma magiquement dans un contenant métamorphosé. Les professeurs sauraient ce qu'il en était.

* * *

Le château était entouré de ces immondes créatures. Aucune n'essaya d'approcher le groupe d'Harry, à la surprise de Rusard, qui devait surveiller que personne ne soit embrasser. Idée idiote puisque le cracmol ne pourrait rien faire s'ils venaient à embrasser qui que ce soit.  
Le Directeur blablata sur le fait que rien ne trompait ces créatures et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en approcher.

Harry le regarda comme s'il était profondément débile, toute personne saine d'esprit ne s'en approcherait volontairement.

* * *

La nuit d'Halloween, la Grosse Dame affirma avoir été attaqué par l'évadé Sirius Black. Elle trouva refuge dans un autre tableau.

Trois jours plus tard, la Grosse Dame était introuvable, dans aucun tableau, jusqu'à un, où un message prenait place dans un espace blanc, qui correspondait à la silhouette de la disparue : « Mensonges et calomnies ! Sirius Black a été innocenté ! Alors vous, Cantatrice ratée, portrait de Gryffondor, êtes jugée et condamnée ! Ainsi, disparaissez ! »

Cela causa un grand émoi. Quelqu'un avait tué le portrait de la Grosse Dame ! Personne ne fit attention au mini-portrait qu'avait Harry autour du cou, où la cantatrice tapait pour appeler à l'aide, mais rendue muette, elle était inaccessible.

Dumbledore avait une expression bien sombre, cependant, il était plus contrarié que son plan soit tombé à l'eau qu'à la « mort » du tableau.

* * *

Yule fut joyeux pour la famille d'Harry. Il avait confié la Grosse Dame à Sirius, causant le hurlement de cette dernière, persuadée de sa dangerosité.

Harry avait chassé Pettigrow avec l'accord de Voldemort, auprès duquel le rat s'était réfugié jusqu'alors. Le matin du 24 décembre, il le captura dans la maison de feue sa mère.

-Bonjour Peter.

Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers Harry. Il essaya de fuir mais le brun le planta au mur.

-Sirius et moi voulons beaucoup jouer avec toi. Alors, on y va !

Il les emporta dans la maison qu'ils avaient dans l'Allée. Plus précisément dans la cave, immense. Il alla chercher Sirius, Remus l'accompagna. L'espoir gonfla dans le cœur du rat en voyant le loup-garou.

-Ne rêve pas, Pete, je ne vais rien faire _pour_ toi.

Harry lança le premier sort, sans baguette, et Sirius enchaîna. Le châtain se transforma en loup et essaya de le mordre.

Peter s'écrasa contre le mur et glissa au sol. Ses vêtements étaient des lambeaux de tissus, son corps était perclus de blessures, ses os étaient brisés. Ses tortionnaires riaient autour de lui. Harry était celui qui faisait couler le sang, Sirius à lui faire ressentir la douleur et des effets d'Azkaban. Remus ne lui causait que la peur. Quand le voile de la mort s'installa sur lui, il le remarqua à peine, trop plongé dans la douleur des tortures de ses anciens amis et du fils du dernier, de celui qu'il avait vendu.

Son corps fut jeté au milieu de l'Atrium du Ministère, pendu à la fontaine. Il était nu, sa virilité absente, son ventre grand ouvert, sa peau marquée de plaies. Rien n'était intact sur lui. Seule se détachait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras.

Les fonctionnaires eurent des hauts-de-cœur à ce spectacle et le corps, protégé de sort, dû être décroché par des Langues de Plomb appelés spécialement pour ça.

* * *

La fin de l'année fut calme. Aucune fausse attaque, pas d'harcèlement de ses groupies, pas de prof à lui prédire la mort. Heureusement qu'il avait choisi runes et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Bien qu'Hagrid ne fût pas vraiment qualifié. Même s'il en connaissait beaucoup, il n'avait aucune notion de danger. Aucune !

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	8. Entre 3 et 4

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

Merci pour reviews anonymes !

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

7\. **Entre 3 et 4**

Pendant l'été, Sirius l'emmena visiter le manoir de Londres. Le jeune homme reconnut la signature magique des objets de Voldemort. Il trompa l'elfe de maison et renvoya le médaillon de Serpentard au Lord Noir.

Celui-ci le remercia en lui offrant quelques ouvrages sur la magie « noire » pour le Ministère anglais. Surtout, qui ne se trouvaient pas dans les bibliothèques Black et Potter.

* * *

En faisant son épuration dans le Ministère de la coopération Internationale, il eut vent du retour du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il sauta sur les ouvrages en parlant et un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Du sang français et bulgare… Il avait hâte de le sentir sur sa peau.

* * *

Quelques jours avant son anniversaire, Harry reçu une lettre de Dumbledore. Le Directeur lui parlait de la sécurité issue de la protection de sang que le sacrifice de sa mère lui avait donné. Pour cela, il voulait qu'il aille habiter avec la sœur de feue son oncle : Marjorie, dite Marge, Dursley. Sauf que la femme n'avait _pas_ de lien de sang avec lui, c'était Pétunia qui était le lien avec Lily.

Harry haussa les épaules. Un mort ne pouvait avoir sa garde. De ce fait, il se glissa dans la maison de la femme. Elle était encore plus grosse que son frère et aussi barbu. Le brun déposa la tête de tous ses chiens autour d'elle avant de la réveiller. Elle hurla avant de le voir.

-TOI !

-Bonsoir tante Marge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes amours ? Ce vieil homme avait raison, tu mérites d'être battu pour te remettre dans le droit chemin !

L'adolescent entra dans l'esprit de la femme. Dumbledore, évidement. Il avait monétairement convaincu la vieille fille de s'occuper de lui.

Il fit prendre « vie » aux têtes de chiens qui l'entouraient et elles la mordirent, arrachèrent sa peau, sa chaire, firent couler son sang, tranchèrent ses veines. Sa mort fut lente. Très lente. Elle essayait de se débarrasser de ses assaillants, en tentant de les jeter hors de son lit ou en leur ordonnant d'arrêter. Sans succès, les têtes étaient sous le contrôle du garçon.

Il ne resta qu'un amas de chair méconnaissable : les tissus étaient gorgés de sang, celui de la femme et celui qui coulaient encore des têtes canines.

Harry observa la scène d'un air satisfait puis quitta l'endroit, retournant auprès de sa famille.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	9. Quatrième Année

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

Merci pour reviews anonymes !

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

8\. **Quatrième Année**

Harry grimaça quand la Grande Salle explosa d'indignation face à la suppression du tournoi de Quidditch, suivit de cris de joie pour l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Enfin, des plaintes pour la contrainte d'avoir 17 ans révolus lors de l'inscription.

La majorité des enfants ayant des parents au Ministère semblaient déjà savoir pour ce tournoi, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas pour la contrainte d'âge.

Harry trouvait ça dommage, il aurait aimé voir Ronald Weasley tuer par le Tournoi.

* * *

La veille de Samain, Harry et le reste de l'école furent obligé d'attendre, dans le froid, les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrand.

L'école française arrivé la première, dans un carrosse volant, dirigé par des axabras. La directrice en sorti en premier. Son sang de géant était plus visible encore que chez Hagrid malgré son élégante tenue. Les élèves sortirent à sa suite, avec une majorité de jeunes femmes magnifiques dans de légers uniformes bleu clair et quelques jeunes hommes dans un bleu plus foncé.

Dumbledore les invita à entrer et l'attente reprit sa place, accompagné des murmures enjoués des garçons et jaloux des demoiselles.

Cette ambiance fut brisée par l'arrivée du navire de l'Institut Durmstrand. Il émargea des eaux du lac Noir, tel un vaisseau fantôme. Deux hommes sautèrent sur la berge, des cordes en main, pour appareiller le bateau. Une amarre fut déployée et le directeur mit pied à terre. Un ancien Mangemort qui avait vendu sa liberté avec des noms. Les étudiants le suivirent peu après, précédé du célèbre joueur de Quidditch, Victor Krum. Au contraire de l'école française, la majorité était masculine, les femmes portant le même uniforme, unisexe, elles se fondaient avec leurs camarades.

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, les élèves de Poudlard purent prendre place dans la Grande Salle. Là, les étudiants étrangers leur firent une démonstration de leur pouvoir. La délicatesse et l'agilité de celle des Français et celle brute du Nord.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Harry n'était pas présent lors du festin d'Halloween. Installé dans une aile abandonnée, il fêtait Samain et commémorait la mémoire de ses parents.

Alors qu'il allait rejoindre la Salle Commune de sa Maison, il fut arrêté.

-M. Potter !

-Professeur Snape. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Vous êtes attendu dans la Grande Salle.

Il suivit son Directeur de Maison en fronçant les sourcils. Son absence n'avait jusqu'ici gêné personne.

-Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Vous voilà ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

-Que se passe-t-il ? questionna-t-il.

-La Coupe vous a désigné comme champion de Poudlard.

-Vos sécurités fonctionnent très bien, visiblement, ironisa le brun.  
-Tu avoues avoir mis ton nom, Serpent ! cria un Gryffondor.

-L'ai-je dit ? Non. Je n'ai pas mis mon nom et n'ai demandé à personne de le faire pour moi. Je le jure sur ma magie.

Un filet argenté sortit de sa baguette et il lança un « lumos » qui fonctionna parfaitement.

-Puisque cela est fait… Puis-je y aller ?

-Malheureusement, vous devez participer, c'est un contrat magique. Vous _devez_ participer.

-C'est tout ?

-Pouvons-nous savoir où vous étiez avant ?

-En train de commémorer la mort de mes parents, dit sèchement Harry.

Cela jeta un froid dans l'assemblé.

* * *

Le jour de la Première Epreuve, Harry jouait avec sa baguette dans la tente les menant à la confrontation.

-Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ? questionna Fleur Delacour, la championne française.

-Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire, simplement.

Cela laissa coi les deux champions alors que Ludo Verpey entra. Il leur fit tirer leur créature à affronter et Harry sourit en voyant un Magyar à Pointe.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'arène, il observa l'immense dragonne rouge. Il se jeta un sort, dissimulant son odeur et s'approcha de la créature.

Sa baguette pointée vers elle, il chuchotait un sort calmant, un vieux sortilège dragonnier, apaisant leur sujet. La dragonne posa sa tête au sol, ses naseaux fumants doucement. Il la contourna, récupéra l'œuf d'or, prenant soin à ne pas déranger le nid et flatta les écailles de son museau.

En moins de dix minutes, il avait fini son épreuve, sans le moindre dégât pour lui, pour la dragonne et les œufs.

Charlie Prewett lui sauta dessus, ce genre de sortilèges dragonnier avait été perdu depuis longtemps. Harry lui promit une copie de la série des ouvrages sur le sujet. Le soigneur était tellement heureux de cela qu'il roula un patin au Quatrième Année. Celui-ci le regarda étrangement quand le roux se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Et il s'enfuit en s'excusant.

* * *

Le bal de Yule n'était pas quelque chose qu'Harry attendait pas impatience. Néanmoins, il n'en était pas inquiet, sur ce point, Sirius avait bien fait son travail. Son Chef de Maison avait semblé curieux quand il lui avait demandé s'il était obligé d'inviter quelqu'un du château.

Ainsi, tous furent surpris quand le Serpentard se présenta aux bras de Charlie Prewett. Le roux avait sa tenue d'apparat de dragonnier, montrant ses bras bronzés et marqués de cicatrice tout en moulant son torse et ses cuisses. Sur sa veste, au niveau de son cœur, était épinglé son grade, bien plus élevé que voulait bien le penser son ancienne famille.

Harry se laissa guider lors de l'ouverture, les mains chaudes du roux dans sa main et sur sa taille, au travers de sa tenue à demi sorcière. Ses pieds, nus, ne peinaient pas à suivre les mouvements un peu timides de Charlie.

Le brun ne quitta pas le roux, la française essaya d'obtenir une danse du dragonnier mais le regard sombre d'Harry l'en empêcha. Ginny essaya d'avoir une danse du brun mais son ancien frère l'emporta sur la piste, coupant son élan.

* * *

Harry trouva rapidement le secret de l'œuf d'or, un tel cri aigu n'était pas commun et lui rappela le cri des mouettes. Son cerveau s'occupa du pourquoi et il se retrouva à écouter le message dans l'eau. Beaucoup plus clair ainsi.

Le jour venu, il vient avec des lunettes de plongé et un tuba modifié pour lui fournir assez d'air une fois sous l'eau. Dans le Lac Noir, il se laissa couler avant de nager vers le village des sirènes. Il avisa la partenaire de Krum au bal, la petite sœur de la française, supposa-t-il, et… Ginerva Weasley. Il se demanda ce qui était passé par la tête des organisateurs.

Le temps fut presque écoulé et seul le bulgare était venu récupérer son otage. Il haussa les épaules et détacha la jeune blonde. S'il ne se trompait pas, la famille Delacour avait du sang de vélane… Et la rousse ne risquait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il remonta avec l'enfant et fût remercier par son aînée par une étreinte poulpeuse.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir récupérer votre otage, M. Potter ?

-Je ne côtoie pas cette fille, et il est publique que les vélanes ne sont pas en bonne relation avec les êtres de l'eau.

Il ne manqua pas la contrariété chez Dumbledore.

-Vous avez donc préféré sauver une inconnue qu'une camarade ?

-Sans faire de politique, cette jeune femme est plus importante que la seule fille d'une famille désargentée et en plein scandale. Sans compter cela vous évite l'incident diplomatique, les Delacour ont une grande importance en France, Directeur.

La colère passa sur le visage du vieil homme et les jurés délibéraient sur le fait de lui accorder des points ou non. Oubliant par la même occasion la rousse au fond du lac, dont le sort maintenant la bulle d'oxygène s'était arrêté. Elle commençait à se noyer quand un être de l'eau la remonta, à la grande déception d'Harry. Dumbledore parlementa avec lui, elle ? et récupéra le Weasley.

* * *

Le Tournoi n'avait rien de prévu entre les deux dernières Tâches alors Harry entreprit de fouiller la Salle sur Demande. Il y trouva un nouvel objet de Marvolo et le lui envoya. Sans le voir, le brun savait que le Lord reprenait forme humaine grâce à la réunion de ces objets.

Le plus jeune savait qu'il était en quelque sorte une de ces objets. C'était la raison pour laquelle il les trouvait si facilement.

L'un comme l'autre état certain que Dumbledore se doutait de quelque chose. Raison pour laquelle il espérait utiliser Harry comme un mouton sacrificiel. Mais il avait oublié le facteur Potter. Bien que moins que les Black, les Potter étaient fous.

James en était un exemple : sa conscience du danger était quasi inexistante, il n'avait pas hésiter à rester avec un loup-garou, même s'il était accompagné d'un chien et d'un rat. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à se jeter dans la bataille lors des raids de Voldemort.

Chez Harry, cette folie s'exprimait par sa fascination pour le sang, ses meurtres et sa vision du monde. Sans pour autant être la même que celle de son « ennemi », la vision d'Harry sur le Monde Magique était tranchée.

* * *

La Troisième Tâche était si facile comparée aux autres. Harry courrait dans les allées, à peine ralenti par les obstacles. Il avait croisé les deux autres et leur lança un sort de son cru. Il avait essayé d'entrer dans le carrosse français et le navire bulgare mais il n'avait pas pu. Il pourrait maintenant avec ce sort.

Il se stoppa devant le sphynx. Ces créatures étaient rares, difficiles à capturées et plus difficiles encore de les forcées à rester garder ce qu'elles ne voulaient pas.

Le Serpentard s'inclina devant l'être, baissant sa baguette.

-Salutation maître des énigmes, vainqueur de bien des êtres.

-Salutation sorcier. Tes semblables me font garder votre trophée. Accepte mon énigme.

-Je vous écoute, maître.

Harry sourit, elle était si simple… Ils les prenaient vraiment pour des idiots.

La créature s'écarta face à sa réponse, le saluant avec respect.

La Coupe était juste devant lui. Il s'en approcha lentement, craignant encore que quelque chose lui tombât dessus. Il posa la main sur l'anse et fût emporter au loin.

Harry atterrit durement au sol et il observa autour de lui, il était dans un cimetière.

-Marvolo, salua-t-il en voyant l'homme. Que fais-je ici ?

-Je ne doutais pas que tu arriverais jusqu'à moi.

C'était la première fois que le plus jeune revoyait l'autre depuis qu'il avait reprit forme humaine. Il était grand, plus que Dumbledore, une élégante coupe brune, des yeux rougeoyants, une peau pâle. Il était très séduisant. Le plus jeune comprenait pourquoi tant de monde le suivait.

-Je me doutais que vous étiez derrière ça. Cependant, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Le Mage Noir se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de son vis-à-vis. Il se pencha sur lui, attrapa son menton et lui fit lever la tête.

-Tu es très intéressant. Et je me dis que tu feras un bon consort.

-Et être sur le devant de la scène ? Non merci.

-Je ne t'obligerai pas à y être si tu ne le veut. Et tu participeras à la purification de ce monde.

-Parle d'abord de ce que tu veux en faire.

* * *

Il revient à Poudlard au moment où le bulgare entra au cœur du labyrinthe, là où devait se trouver la Coupe, une paire d'heure plus tard. L'agent de Marvolo infiltré devait faire durer l'épreuve le plus longtemps possible.

Le brun avait un sourire satisfait quand il atterrit à l'entrée du labyrinthe, seul, sans la moindre blessure. Les Juges ne purent que lui donner la victoire, malgré les protestations du Directeur de Durmstrand. La Directrice de Beauxbâtons ayant renoncé à la victoire, n'espérant plus que la survie de son élève.

-Et c'est Poudlard qui obtient la victoire ! hurla Ludo Verpey la voix amplifiée.

Les tribunes explosèrent en un brouhaha et Harry fut conduit par Maugrey jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Vous devriez partir avant d'être découvert. Maintenant que Dumby n'a plus besoin que je participe.

-De quoi tu parles, gamin ?

-Je sais que c'est vous qu' _il_ a infiltré. Le poste de DCFM a été maudit par lui-même, et c'est le seul qui permet d'être au plus près des élèves.

L'imposteur acquiesça alors que le brun le menait à la statue de la Sorcière Borne. Il ouvrit le passage.

-Cela mène hors de l'école. Allez-y !

Le Mangemort prit la poudre d'escampette et le brun rejoint Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore arriva peu de temps après, un air contrarié mal dissimulé au visage. Il devait s'être rendu compte de la disparition de son bouc-émissaire.

-Un problème, Directeur ? demanda l'infirmière.

-Notre jeune champion est bien arrivé ?

-Sans problème.

-Et son accompagnateur ?

-Il n'en avait pas. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai d'autre chose à faire qu'à répondre à vos questions.

-Puis-je parler à Harry ?

-Pas plus de dix minutes !

Il écouta les paroles du vieil homme sans répondre à ses questions. Du moins, pas comme il le voulait. Augmenta sa colère.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire et les délégations partaient dans trois jours. Harry savait que la championne était soignée dans le carrosse, il avait juste à éviter l'infirmerie de Beauxbâtons. Il s'installa d'abord dans l'aile des professeurs, il ne tenait pas à s'attaquer à Madame Maxime. Elle était juste et non corrompu. Il l'assomma fortement afin de faire ses affaires sans problème. Les autres professeurs présents n'eurent pas tous cette chance. Il visita leur esprit et les informations qu'il avait sur eux. Il s'acharna particulièrement sur celui qui s'attaquait sexuellement aux élèves, filles comme garçons.

Les élèves furent aussi de ses victimes, certains étaient déjà corrompu par la société. Bien que la France le soit moins que le Royaume-Unis.

La nuit était trop entamée pour qu'il aille à la suite dans le navire de Durmstrand. Il irait la nuit suivante.

Harry cachait sa satisfaction lors du départ des étrangers, le scandale avait touché Dumbledore à la suite du massacre du personnel et d'élèves des deux écoles.

Il avait envoyé Igor Karkaroff auprès de son ancien maître, lui faisant un cadeau de plus. Krum avait étonnamment été le plus innocent de son école, faisant de lui un rare élève encore vivant.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	10. Entre 4 et 5

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

Merci pour reviews anonymes !

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

8\. **Entre 4 et 5**

L'été avait été calme. Voldemort avait fait son retour auprès de ses troupes et avait accueilli dans ses rangs Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, ainsi qu'Harry mais bien plus secrètement.

Azkaban avait été soulagé des Mangemorts emprisonnés, créant un duel entre Bellatrix et Sirius. Si aucun des deux ne mit l'autre à mort, la Mangemorte fut bien plus touché que son cousin. Son emprisonnement n'eut aucune conséquence sur la victoire de l'animagus.

Remus et Greyback eurent leur propre affaire. Bien que le Maraudeur gagnât, il ne prit pas la place d'Alpha de son créateur mais exigea la paix et l'abandon de son désir de l'inclure dans sa meute.

Snape eut l'autorisation de revenir dans les rangs de Marvolo mais il fut placé sous un sort précis qui faisait que seules les informations que son maître lui autorisait à donner étaient partager. Et il put confirmer son retour auprès de Dumbledore.

* * *

Ainsi, le Directeur annonça le retour de Voldemort à la population mais étant seul et sans preuve. Le Ministère se fit une joie de le calomnier. Et il eut beaucoup de mal à rassembler l'Ordre du Phénix. D'autant qu'Harry n'était pas de son côté.

Harry logeait chez Marvolo quand deux détraqueurs l'attaquèrent. Le Mage Noir n'eut qu'à leur lancer un sort pour qu'ils lui obéissent sans problème. Il tira les informations de qui les avait envoyés. Fudge et Ombrage. L'année allait être drôle.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	11. Cinquième Année

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

Merci pour reviews anonymes !

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

10\. **Cinquième Année**

Harry observa avec amusement Dolores Ombrage croasser son discours de propagande lors de la Répartition. Si à ces oreilles, sa voix sonnait normalement, pour tous les autres, elle croassait comme le crapaud auquel elle ressemblait.

Des murmures se faisaient entendre dans les tables mais l'envoyée du Ministère n'y prêtait pas attention. A sa place, Dumbledore avait l'air à la fois satisfait et agacé. La présence de la femme-crapaud ne devait pas faire parti intégrante de son plan. Et Harry trouvait ça encore plus divertissant de les mettre à terre.

* * *

Dès le premier cours de la femme, les Serpentard organisèrent des cours utiles et pratiques pour les élèves. Les étudiants n'avaient pas à payer pour la guerre politique entre Dumbledore, le Ministère et Voldemort. Encore plus les petits Première Année.

Harry était celui qui donnait le plus de cours, et pas seulement aux années inférieures, certains Sixièmes et Septièmes Années lui demandaient des cours.

* * *

Le brun observa avec mépris le « club » de Granger. Sa protection était pitoyable et son groupe bien trop repérable. Il ne donnait que quelques semaines à son mouvement de révolte. Surtout qu'il voyait déjà des maillons faibles.

Cela avait été grandiose. Ombrage avait joué sur une Serdaigle dont la mère travaillait au Ministère. Il était dans le bureau rose, sous un prétexte quelconque, et vit la femme donner des heures de colles particulières à une cinquantaine d'élèves. Il savait ce que le crapaud faisait faire aux punis mais ça l'arrangeait. Voler le sang grâce à ses objets étaient facile.

Il était surprenant que Dumbledore la laisse faire mais il espérait peut-être récupérer le sien par ce moyen. Cependant, il n'était jamais tomber dans son piège.

* * *

Harry était agacé. Les ordres devaient avoir changer car Ombrage lui cherchait de plus en plus de poux. Il comprenait que son statut était envié, de même que sa fortune, mais que cette chose essaie de s'en prendre à _lui_ !

Il pénétra sans problème dans le bureau, puis les appartements de la femme. Copier sa signature magique était facile quand on savait le faire.

Le Monde Moldu était utile pour trouver des objets meurtriers sans qu'ils soient destiné à ça, surtout pour l'homme. Ainsi, les hameçons furent plantés dans le corps flasque de la Sous-Secrétaire Ombrage. Ses draps roses se tintèrent de rouge, ainsi que sa chemise de nuit typiquement sorcière. Il en fut planté dans ses paupières fermées, mêlant au sang le contenu de l'œil.

Il nettoya ses traces, regardant le liquide vital maculant son corps disparaître avec l'eau de la douche personnelle de la nouvellement morte.

Il fallut attendre le lundi pour s'inquiété de la disparition de l'Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Il fallut demander de l'aide au château pour avoir accès à l'endroit et d'y découvrir le corps.  
Le Ministère fut prévenu et une délégation d'Aurors, ainsi que le Ministre lui-même, arrivèrent à Poudlard. La mort à la moldue mit mal la police sorcière qui n'y connaissait rien.

Fudge tripotait son chapeau dans le hall, attendant les Aurors et leurs nouvelles. Bien placé, Harry arma sa sarbacane à air compressé, visa et tira une aiguille empoisonnée dans la nuque du Ministre.

L'homme posa la main sur la piqure, enfonçant encore plus le projectile dans sa chaire. Quand les Aurors descendirent les escaliers, Fudge s'effondra au sol, mort. Cela n'aida pas la place de Dumbledore, qui en profita pour hurler que c'était l'œuvre de Voldemort.

* * *

Le reste de l'année fut tendue. Des Aurors patrouillaient dans les couloirs, contrôlaient les élèves et assuraient à tour de rôle le cours de DCFM.

Au Ministère, Amélia Bones fut désigné pour s'occuper du poste de Ministre jusqu'aux prochaines élections.

Dumbledore lui parla de la prophétie qui le lisait à Marvolo. Dans l'espoir de le faire venir à sa cause.

-Donc ? Je suis votre arme ? Que les sorciers prennent les armes avant de mettre leurs espoirs dans un enfant.

Il envoya le texte à Marvolo, ce qui ne changea pas leur accord. Cela renfonça même le désir du Mage de faire sien le brun.

Grâce au groupuscule de Granger, il eut la source d'une faiblesse de Dumbledore. Le cadet de celui-ci tenait une auberge de mauvaise réputation au pied même de Poudlard. Comme pour le surveiller d'une oreille et d'un œil. Lui faire avouer la raison de leur querelle fut aisé. Le « Mage Blanc » avait été ami, voir plus, avec Grindelwald, d'où son « plus grand bien » et cela avait causé la mort de leur sœur, Arianna Dumbledore. Son portrait présentait une magnifique jeune femme, au sourire innocent et au regard doux.

Avec ces informations, Marvolo investit la prison de Gellert Grindelwald et se présenta devant lui.

-Bonjour, cher prédécesseur.

-Je ne te donnerai pas mon savoir.

-Vous savez encore quelque chose ? Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là.

-Vraiment ? C'est Albus qui t'envoie ?

Le brun éclata de rire.

-Dumbledore… S'il savait que je suis ici… Voyez-vous, sa politique mène la Magie à sa perte. Lui et la corruption de la société magique.

-Tu veux sa mort.

-Je veux qu'il lasse les nouvelles générations reprendre en main leur monde !

-Bien bonne chance.

-Oh. Mais il recule. Même son frère aide à sa chute. J'ai simplement besoin d'achever le travail. Arianna et vous êtes ses faiblesses.

-Je n'en suis pas.

-Bien sûr que si. C'est votre slogan qu'il reprend et il n'a pas réussi à mettre fin à votre vie.

-Ce sont ces principes.

-Il a tué depuis, bien qu'il le cache.

Gellert releva la tête face à cette information. Albus s'était sali…

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	12. Entre 5 et 6

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

Merci pour reviews anonymes !

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

11\. **Entre 5 et 6**

Sirius était souffrant. Bellatrix n'avait pas digéré d'avoir perdu son combat contre lui. Elle l'avait empoisonné. Heureusement, Remus avait évité le pire. Mais le chien risquait beaucoup tout de même.

La fureur d'Harry avait été immense et il avait réclamé la tête de la femme. Marvolo lui avait accordé et le plus jeune avait massacré la Mangemorte. Si elle avait été légèrement défigurée par son cousin, elle était méconnaissable une fois passé entre les mains d'Harry. Son visage n'était plus qu'un tas de chair et son corps mourrait. Le jeune homme la laissa crevé au sol, interdisant qu'on épargne sa vie.

* * *

Marvolo Serpentard se fit reconnaître auprès des gobelins et rencontra officiellement la Ministre par intérim afin de poser sa candidature aux futures élections. Bien qu'elles soient dans plus d'un an.

A la suite de cette annonce, Dumbledore se hérissa. La seule personne qui pouvait revendiquer le nom de Serpentard était Tom Riddle, Voldemort. Le « Mage Noir » qui terrorisait la population. Le Directeur de Poudlard fut scandale au Ministère suite à cela.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, Vous-savez-qui est mort. Et M. Serpentard a prouvé son innocence par sa magie ! claqua Amélia Bones. Maintenant, laissez-en paix le Ministère, hors de vos fonctions !

Dumbledore tanna alors ses collaborateurs, surtout de l'Ordre, à poser leurs candidatures aussi. Molly Weasley encouragea son mari à le faire et il finit par accepter. Cependant, tout le monde savait qu'il était une marionnette à la fois de son épouse et de Dumbledore. Le père Lovegood se présenta aussi mais personne ne prit au sérieux cela. Sans que personne ne s'y attendent, Perceval Prewett posa lui aussi sa candidature et certains en rire. Qui voterai pour un jeunot comme lui ?

* * *

Sirius retrouva la santé, Remus et Harry s'étaient acharnés à le sauver. Le plus jeune harcela même son Chef de Maison de leur venir en aide sans jamais lui dévoiler l'identité de son patient. Il aurait été capable de le tuer, rien que pour ça. Ils firent une grande fête pour la guérison du dernier Black. Les deux canins s'avouèrent enfin leurs sentiments, grâce à l'alcool pimenté de potion de vérité.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	13. Sixième Année

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

Merci pour reviews anonymes !

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

12\. **Sixième Année**

La rentrée fut un peu plus mouvementée que d'habitude. Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Daphnée Greengrass étaient les préfets de Sixième Année Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Tout un chacun savait que cela allait mal se passer. Le blond allait martyriser légalement les autres Maisons, le roux avait déjà pris la grosse tête face à la candidature de son père et la paria de Gryffondor allait être très, trop, à cheval sur le règlement, faisant d'elle une cible plus grande encore.

Le Weasley se pavanait dans les couloirs du train, insultant tout ceux qui ne correspondaient pas à ces critères.

-A se demander comment ton père a pu être accepter après le procès qu'il a eu… Loger un criminel pendant plus d'une décennie…

La voix d'Harry résonna dans le couloir, ravivant les mémoires.

-Potter ! Cinquante points en moins !

-Et pour quelle raison ? Pour dire la vérité ?

Le Rouge et Or allait lui sauter à la gorge quand Granger se montra.

-Ronald !

- _Quoi !_

-Tu te calmes ou c'est moi qui vais te retirer des points !

Les Préfets évitaient généralement d'en retirer à leur propre Maison… Elle creusait sa tombe avec enthousiasme.

Lors de la Répartition, personne ne manqua l'air satisfait de Snape. Il avait obtenu le poste qu'il convoitait depuis des années : professeur de DCFM. C'était son prédécesseur qui avait repris son poste de professeur de potion. Harry se dit que celui-ci n'allait pas lui plaire. Sirius et Remus lui en avaient parler. L'homme se créait un petit groupe d'élèves célèbres- où dont la famille l'était- ou ayant de l'influence. Et il faisait clairement parti de ses plans.

* * *

On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses aux cours de potions de Snape mais certainement pas ses mesures de sécurités. Mesures que Slughorn jetait à la poubelle en deux coups de baguette. Sans l'absence de certains cas en potions, comme Londubat, la classe serait déjà morte. Plusieurs fois.

Le professeur discutait avec chaque élève, évaluant leur niveau d'intérêt. Il se pencha sur le cas de Granger mais déchanta en apprenant son statut de Née-Moldue. Rien d'intéressant pour lui.

Par contre, il l'accrocha un trop long moment malgré sa mauvaise volonté plus que visible. Il allait le vider de ses tripes…

Malheureusement, Marvolo lui avait demandé d'éviter de faire des morts à l'intérieur de Poudlard cette année. Même pour ce prof.

Par contraste, les cours de Snape en DCFM étaient meilleurs encore que ceux qu'il donnait en potion. Il était doué, passionné et presque plus pédagogue qu'en potion.

Les leçons étaient claires et il donnait des références précises pour approfondir les notions. Granger avait un parchemin à côté du cours pour noter tous les ouvrages dont il parlait. Certains n'étaient pas très recommandés par le Ministère, voir interdit pour d'autres. Harry savait qu'elle ne prendrait pas le risque de lire cela, même en cachette.

* * *

Aux alentours de Samain, Malfoy commença à se pavaner en disant que Marvolo s'intéressait à lui. Les Serpentard savaient que ce _nouveau_ politicien était Voldemort. Il disait que son père avait été approché par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour une alliance approfondie, ce qui signifiait un mariage entre le Mage et un Malfoy, Draco en l'occurrence.

Harry le laissa dire les premiers jours, ça ne le concernait pas après tout, Marvolo faisait ce qu'il voulait de son cul, il n'était pas à lui.

Malheureusement, plus les vacances de Yule approchaient et plus Harry en savait, plus il s'échauffait.

Un soir, alors que Draco et lui étaient dans la Salle Commune, le blond, entouré de sa petite cour, se glosait de la future alliance entre sa famille et Marvolo. Le brun vit rouge et fondit sur l'héritier et le plaqua violement contre le mur, le tenant par la gorge.

-Po- Potter ?

-Ne fais pas la même erreur que ta tante, Malfoy. Ne touche pas, ne convoite pas, ne regarde pas ce qui est mien ! Compris ?

Le Préfet de Serpentard acquiesça et le brun le relâcha, le laissant tomber au sol.

* * *

Harry avait quitté Poudlard pour Yule, retournant auprès de ses parents. Les deux canins filaient un amour fou et étaient heureux de changement de tactique de Marvolo. D'ailleurs, le jeune brun parcourait les couloirs de son manoir, sa cape volant derrière lui. Il ouvrit violement la porte de la salle où il se trouvait.

-Il a manqué de crever pour ton plan miteux !

-Salutation à toi aussi, Harry.

Il était entouré de plusieurs collaborateurs, heureusement tous Mangemort.

-Nous parlerons de ça après, veux-tu. Attends-moi dans mon bureau.

Le cadet le regarda en silence quelques instants avant de rejoindre ledit bureau.

La pièce était marquée par la magie de son hôte, la seule autre pièce aussi imprégner de son pouvoir était sa chambre.

Devant la cheminée, Harry avisa Nagini. Le familier du Mage releva la tête à son entré. Elle rampa jusqu'à lui et s'enroula autour de son corps.

§Quel accueil. §

Il alla prendre place sur le fauteuil du maître des lieux et s'intéressa au plan. Un projet de loi, une refonte des Ministères. N'ayant pas de rivaux à la hauteur, il était quasi certain de gagner. Ou il était toujours possible de prendre le pouvoir par la ruse. Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait au descendant du fondateur Serpentard.

* * *

Harry lisait les différents projets de Marvolo, bien installé dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau, Nagini enroulée sur son ventre. Un crayon à papier tournoyait dans sa main, gribouillant les parchemins sur certains points.

-Je vois que tu ne te gênes pas.

-Aucunement.

-Que dis-tu de me rendre ma place.

-Hum… Non.

Le Mage Noir métamorphosa le siège d'inviter en un fauteuil semblable à celui qu'occupait Harry.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?

-Malfoy.

-Eh bien ?

-Pourquoi avoir voulu faire une alliance approfondie avec eux ? Ils te sont inférieurs.

-Contrairement à toi.

Le cadet, n'ayant jusqu'alors pas levé le regard des parchemins, plongeant les yeux dans ceux de Marvolo.

-Pardon ?

-Les Malfoy ne m'intéressent pas.

-Tu as risqué la vie de Malfoy junior pour me faire réagir.

-Cela a fonctionné.

L'adolescent le fusilla du regard, l'autre avait un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vas-tu accepter ma proposition maintenant ? Tu as dit toi-même que je t'appartenais.

-Ne prends pas la grosse tête ! Je n'ai dit cela que sous la colère.

-La jalousie peut-être ?

Harry s'installa normalement sur le siège et se pencha vers son aîné, faisant pester le serpent.

-Gagne d'abord cette guerre et nous verrons.

Nagini s'enroula autour du petit brun alors qu'il se levait et disparaissait hors de sa demeure.

* * *

Harry eut vent de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait ramené Slughorn : il avait connaissance de certains secrets de Marvolo. Ce ne fut qu'une raison de plus pour se débarrasser définitivement de lui.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de faire beaucoup pour le guider chez Adelforth. D'une tasse agrémentée de Veritaserum, le brun arracha toutes ses informations au professeur de potion. Toujours drogué, Harry l'emmena chez Sirius, dans la cave de torture mortelle et il s'amusa avec le profiteur.

Tout au long de l'année, il avait récupéré des échantillons des potions ratées de ses camarades et il les fit boire. L'homme se contorsionna de douleur, des parties de son corps changèrent de formes, des vaisseaux de sang et de magie éclatèrent. Sa vie lui échappa dans un dernier cri.

Le cadavre, méconnaissable, fut ramener aux grilles de l'école. Harry profita de la découverte des professeurs pour s'introduire dans les appartements de la victime. Grâce aux paroles de cette dernière, il trouva rapidement et facilement les fioles de souvenirs sur Marvolo, ainsi que d'autres choses intéressantes.

Il envoya les souvenirs à l'autre acteur des scènes et examina le reste. Une partie fut donné à ses parrains, une autre rangé avec ce qu'il avait trouvé d'intéressant dans la Salle sur Demande et la dernière fut détruite.

* * *

A la fin de l'année, alors que les élèves étaient étonnés de l'absence du Directeur, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ arriva en masse, le titre majeur prenant toute la place de la Une : « Albus Dumbledore, empoisonné par un sort et une potion ».

La Grande Salle explosa en murmures, l'invincible homme mit à terre par un _simple_ sort et une _simple_ potion ? Ils ne savaient pas que le sort venait d'une malédiction qui aurait dû le tuer en quelques jours et que la potion l'aurait fait se noyer et se transformer en Inferi.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	14. Entre 6 et 7

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

Merci pour reviews anonymes !

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

13\. **Entre 6 et 7**

L'été commença par le deuil de l'Angleterre magique et la mise en terre du corps de Dumbledore. On avait voulu que sa tombe soit sur les terres de Poudlard mais les Gouverneurs des professeurs et parents d'élèves s'y opposèrent. D'autant que son frère leur annonça que son tombeau était déjà prévu dans le caveau familial.

Une cérémonie populaire eut lieu en premier, dans le parc de l'école, où la majorité de la population se rendit. Ensuite, Aberforth fit une cérémonie sorcière, accompagné du cœur de l'Ordre du Phénix, de quelques représentants du Ministère, dont les candidats au poste de Premier Ministre.

* * *

Au milieu de l'été, les élections prirent place. Tout au long de l'année, les candidats avaient mis en place leur projet et celui de Marvolo remportait le plus de succès. Celui d'Arthur Weasley était, au contraire, celui qui en avait le moins, considéré comme trop archaïque et trop « molduisant ». Les gens ne prirent pas au sérieux celui de Lovegood. Quant à celui de Perceval Prewett, il était jugé intéressant mais pas assez poussé.

Ainsi, il ne fut pas surprenant que Marvolo gagne les élections. Il fêta modestement sa victoire, remerciant le peuple pour leur confiance qu'ils mettaient en lui et leur promis de faire de son mieux pour améliorer leur vie.

Il n'attendit pas plus de temps pour commencer son travail titanesque. A commencer par reprendre tous les textes de lois, en supprimant, réformant, créant de nouvelles.

* * *

Lors de la réception des lettres de Poudlard pour la nouvelle année, le remplaçant de Dumbledore fut précisé. Contrairement à ce que pensait beaucoup, ce ne fut pas McGonagall qui prit le poste, préférant restée Directrice Adjointe. Non. Ce fut Severus Snape qui obtient la direction. En voyant ça, Harry sourit. Son Directeur de Maison n'était pas fait pour enseigner, malgré sa passion pour les potions et la DCFM.

L'école allait reprendre son lustre passé.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	15. Septième Année

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

Merci pour reviews anonymes !

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

14\. **Septième Année**

Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry regardait ses camarades de Serpentard. Les gobelins lui avaient fait parvenir l'héritage de Dumbledore lui faisait : une bague ornée d'une pierre noire, marqué d'un symbole bien connu. Un horcruxe de Marvolo, avant qu'il ne récupère son morceau d'âme. Il avait laissé la malédiction pour l'ancien Directeur, il savait qu'il ne pourrait y résister par rapport à Arianna. Ainsi, c'était Harry qui avait récupérer la bague de sa famille.

Marvolo en avait profité pour demander sa main à Sirius. Celui-ci avait demandé son consentement à son filleul avant d'accepter.

Harry Potter, fiancé Serpentard.

Il était supérieur à Malfoy maintenant.

* * *

Lors de la Répartition, les élèves purent voir les changements dans le corps professoral. McGonagall était toujours là, elle avait juste été soulagée de son rôle de Directrice des Gryffondor. Hagrid avait perdu son titre de professeur, il reprenait des cours, afin d'obtenir ses diplômes en gardant son rôle de Gardien, il surveillait le Forêt et le parc.

Les professeurs de runes, vol, botanique, sortilèges, métamorphose, astronomie et arithmancie n'avaient pas changé. Snape était maintenant Directeur, ce fut Sinistra qui prit la tête de Serpentard et Vector pour Gryffondor.

Le cours de potion était maintenant assuré par Melindra Bobloin. L'Histoire de la Magie avait été reprit par Nicolas Flamel. Kingsley Shachebolt occupait le poste de professeur de DCFM. Hagrid n'ayant plus la gestion de SCM, c'était Adriel Scamander qui s'en occupait. Trewalet avait été viré et la Divination était assuré par Firenze et Héléanor Cassandre pour ceux qui avait _le_ don. Rusard était remplacé par la cracmolle Arabella Figg et le sorcier Winter Gleeson.

De nouveaux cours avaient été mis en place :

Introduction aux Traditions Magiques par Narcissa Malfoy, obligatoire pour tous les Né-moldus et Sang-Mêlé

Introduction au Monde Moldu par Androméda et Ted Tonks, obligatoire pour les Sang Purs

Définition de la Magie Blanche et Noire par Rastaban Lestrange

Magie informulée par Alecto Carrow

Magie sans baguette par Pernelle Flamel

Sexualité et Magie, par William Arnoldus obligatoire dès la 5ème Année

Et de nouvelles options s'ajoutaient aussi :

Base de la Médicomagie par Pomfresh

Sors et entretient de la littérature Sorcière par Irma Pince

Duel par Filius Flitwick, Sirius Black et Rodolphus Lestrange

Introduction à la magie animagus par Minerva McGonagall

Base de l'Occlumancie par Severus Snape et W.D Awen

Base de la Legilimantie par Severus Snape

Politique et lois Sorcière par Bartenius Crupton Jr

Langues magiques par différents professeurs en fonctions de ladite langue

Magie des Rituels par Nicolas Flamel et Gellert Grindelwald

Si quelques élèves s'en plaignaient, Granger surtout en fait, la plupart était content de ces changements. Harry apprit plus tard que la Gryffondor était désespérée de ne pouvoir de ne pas pouvoir prendre tous ses nouveaux cours. Le brun se demanda si elle était sotte : elle avait déjà fait l'expérience d'avoir des yeux plus gros que le ventre en Troisième Année et elle avait presque succombée à la fatigue. Surtout, elle n'avait pas accès à un Retourneur de Temps, si elle l'avait rendu du moins…

* * *

Halloween, ou Samain plutôt, fut bien surprenant pour ceux qui n'étaient pas familier aux Traditions. Toute l'école se réunit autour d'un grand feu dans le parc.

Narcissa Malfoy avait fait un discours pour ceux qui avaient la mémoire courte, ou qui échappaient à son cours, sur le déroulement de la nuit.

Chacun avait des pierres où ils écrivaient le nom de leurs défunts, qu'ils devaient placer dans les flammes. Ensuite, tous faisaient un don de leur magie à la Mère Magia. Enfin, des offrandes, surtout de nourriture, étaient fait, pour la Magia, les défunts et les Entités.

Le jour suivant était banalisé, au grand dam de Granger, mais les Sangs-Purs savaient qu'elle serait bien contente lorsqu'elle serait épuisée par la fête.

* * *

Ayant grandi dans le Monde Moldu et ayant une grande culture sorcière, Harry était dispensé des cours des sœurs Black. Grâce à son parrain, il était animagus depuis presque un an. De ce fait, il avait choisi Magie des Rituels, Base de l'Occlumancie et Legilimantie.

Il était doué en rituels, étant proche des runes sur certains point, mais il était plus faible sur la Magie de l'Esprit. D'autant que Snape était encore méfiant envers lui. Surement l'influence de Dumbledore.

* * *

Les vacances de Yule arrivèrent bien vite et Harry fut heureux de quitter Poudlard. Il rejoint Sirius et Remus, qui avaient choisi cette période pour se lier devant la Magie. Harry serait leur témoin, avec Fenrir Greyback. Marvolo avait tenté de les faire se lier au même moment mais le jeune homme avait refusé, voulant finir ses études avant de prendre place dans l'ombre de Serpentard.

La veille de Yule, le groupe se retrouva sur un nœud tellurique magique. Sirius portait une tenue simple mais riche, d'un bleu nuit brodée du blason de sa famille, en fil d'argent. Remus avait une tenue semblable, d'un beige sombre, avec le blason rouge de la noble famille Lupin, qui avait bien été implanté en France et à l'Est. Harry était en vert, la couleur des Potter er Serpentard, alors que Greyback portait un étrange marron poussiéreux, symbole de son statut parait-il.

Harry sortit comme ivre de la cérémonie. Une haute et puissante magie avait été utilisée et gorgeait les êtres présents. Le loup-garou avait plus l'habitude, par la nature brute de la magie lupine.

* * *

Harry sentit un changement quand il rentra à Poudlard. Les protections du château avaient été mises à jour et libérée des années de manipulations de Dumbledore. Même dans la mort, le vieil homme était une gêne.

Délivré du joug du sénile au citron, le château reprenait éclat. Les escaliers étaient moins dangereux. Les portraits plus vifs et colorés. La pierre propre, étincelante et régulière. Les armures brillaient et se tenaient fièrement droite. Les tentures éclataient de couleurs. Les vitraux teintaient le sol de leurs couleurs. La poussière avait disparue. Les fantômes étaient moins ternes et matériels par moments. Les elfes de Poudlard transpiraient de vitalité. Tout cela rien que pour le bâtiment en lui-même.

Peu de gens avaient noté les changements profonds que cela signifiait. Poudlard était plus forte que jamais depuis les Fondateurs.

* * *

Le reste de l'année se déroula sans accro. Harry était passionné par ses cours et il était doué. Sa magie, naturellement sombre, s'épanouissait bien plus que dans les cours assurés sous la direction de Dumbledore.

Lors des examens, le brun ne fut pas stressé, sa magie répondait à ces magies. Ainsi, la pratique était aisée et ses professeurs rendaient la théorie passionnante.

Pour Granger, ce n'était pas la même chose. Malgré ses bonnes notes en théorie, elle n'avait pas choisi les cours qui allaient le mieux avec la nature de sa magie, ce qui la restreignait beaucoup. Mais elle s'en sortirait. A ne pas vouloir écouter son ancienne Directrice de Maison, voilà ce qu'elle obtenait.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	16. Après Poudlard

Résumer : Le sang avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, il en avait la couleur, la chaleur, la sensation sur sa peau, il aimait le faire couler. Cela allait changer la destinée du Monde Magique. LV/HP

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

Merci pour reviews anonymes !

* * *

 **Sang pour sang mêlé**

15\. **Après Poudlard**

De retour auprès de Sirius et Remus, Harry eut la surprise de voir son parrain avec un ventre légèrement bombé. Voilà un aspect de la magie sur laquelle il n'avait pas pensé se pencher, les grossesses magiques chez les sorciers. La puissance magique de ses parrains et la nature lycanthrope du châtain avait favorisé la gestation du brun.

Harry connaissait le désir de son fiancé pour l'immortalité mais savait aussi qu'un héritier _devrait_ être fait. Et que ce n'était certainement pas Marvolo qui allait le porter. Cette idée l'effrayait plus que de partir en guerre, seul, contre un escadron d'Aurors surentraîné. Il était doué pour faire couler la vie, sentir le sang sur lui, pas pour la porter !

* * *

L'arrivée des résultats d'Harry se fait dans la bonne humeur. Chacun _sait_ qu'il ne peut qu'avoir réussi. Ce qui fut le cas. Sirius organisa rapidement une grande fête, dans le Manoir officiel des Black, où la noblesse sorcière célèbre la nouvelle génération en grande pompe. Les fiançailles d'Harry furent officialisées, bien qu'elles étaient un secret de Polichinelle.

Marvolo réussit à tirer une date au jeune brun : au solstice d'automne, symbole de leur lien avec cette période.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Harry reprit les affaires Potter, en effectuant les modifications propres à sa vision du Monde Magique. En même temps, il était assassin à temps partiel : Marvolo lui demandait de s'occuper des cas les plus… Délicats que seul le jeune brun pouvait avoir la charge. Après tout, le _Survivant_ ne pouvait pas être un meurtrier en puissance. Pas vrai ?

La majorité de la population magique n'était pas au fait de la nature profonde de leur héros. Seuls les anciens Mangemort les plus proches de Marvolo était au courant d'une partie des meurtres d'Harry. Même son fiancé n'avait pas connaissance de tout le sang qui maculait les mains du plus jeune, mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Harry lui était semblable et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Les préparatifs du mariage étaient gérés par Marvolo, Sirius, Narcissa et Adroméda. Harry ne s'impliquait que lorsque son avis était nécessaire, comme pour sa tenue, le thème couleur ou ses invités.

Le petit brun angoissait toujours par rapport à la procréation d'un héritier, plus il voyait le ventre de son parrain s'arrondir, plus il sentait un nœud se former dans le sien.

Et quoi qu'en puisse dire certains, Marvolo n'était pas aveugle à l'angoisse de son futur consort. D'autant plus lorsque ça concernait leur future progéniture. Il admettait que cela pouvait être angoissant du point de vu du plus jeune, mais une bonne explication, couplé avec son parrain et son Médicomage particulier, arrangea les choses. L'inconnu faisait peur quand il n'était pas une source de joie.

* * *

La cérémonie se déroula en deux temps. D'abord, Marvolo et Harry se lièrent dans l'intimité des entrailles de la Banque des Gobelins, accompagné de leur témoin : Remus pour le plus jeune et Severus pour le plus âgé. Sirius n'avait pas pu assurer ce rôle, étant donné son état et, surtout, il avait voulu jouer le père, en l'accompagnant jusqu'à son promis.

Ensuite, une cérémonie publique se déroula sur les terres de Poudlard, où une foule populace les observait. Et, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas pu se déplacer, elle était retransmise en directe sur la radio, joyeusement commenté par un duo d'animateurs. Et cette fois encore, Sirius accompagna son filleul jusqu'à l'autel, avant d'aller pleurer dans les bras de son compagnon. Les hormones, présuma Harry avant de reporter son attention sur le Mage et Marvolo.

Les deux portaient une tenue verte, bordé du blason de leur famille, celui de Serpentard en argent pour Marvolo, et celui des Potter en or pour Harry. La population n'avait pas besoin de le savoir mais sous leur robe, comme de coutume pour le lien devant la Magia, ils étaient tous deux nus.

A peine la cérémonie fut elle terminer que le Premier Ministre disparut avec son nouvellement époux dans une courte mais intense Lune de Miel, son statut ne lui permettait pas de laisser le pays plus d'une semaine et demi à deux semaines.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Cyriel Serpentard avança royalement jusqu'au Choixpeau, sous le regard de tous. Être le fils de l'Empereur Marvolo Serpentard et de son consort Harry Potter-Serpentard créait ce genre de chose. D'autant plus quand on semblait être l'incarnation de son nom. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses omoplates, ses yeux verts Serpentard observaient ce qui serait sa maison pour l'année et sa peau bronzée rehaussait le tout.

L'artéfact effleura son crâne avant de crier distinctement et sans surprise :

-SERPENTARD !

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


End file.
